Eva Rejoice
by Seamok
Summary: The last angel is defeated and the Eva casts celebrate at Gendo's mansion. Shinji sings a song as everyone finds love...well...almost everyone. One shot songfic.


Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax. "When you say nothing at all" belongs to Ronan Keating. I make no profit by writing this fiction. All ideas in this story are my own; similarities with other fictions are purely coincidental.  
  
Author's notes: This is my second fanfic. The funny thing is, I wrote this when I ran out of idea for my first fanfic. It's really silly. Be sure you know how to sing "when you say nothing at all" before you read this! You all know how to sing it right? Because if you don't, you won't get the 'happy happy so silly' feelings I'm trying to create. Oh and Rei is my favourite character, but this has Shinji/Asuka. Ok now on with the story.  
  
_This is thinking.  
_  
"This is speaking."  
  
**_This is the song.  
_**  
Sing the song as you read!!!

* * *

**Eva Rejoice  
**  
What?  
  
Celebration Party at GENDO'S MANSION.  
  
Why?  
  
The last angel has been defeated. This calls for celebration as Nerv fulfilled its purpose.  
  
Who?  
  
Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Maya, Shigeru, Makoto, Hikari, Toji, Kensuke, and all the Nerv employees who didn't appear in the anime, plus one special guest.  
  
How?  
  
The Eva casts had arranged tables and chairs in Gendo's backyard. It was nearing midnight and everyone had finished their dinner. Everyone except Toji and Kensuke. They were still eating like pigs. A small stage was placed and people were singing karaoke. Misato had just finished singing Beatles' "yesterday". And the next singer would be…  
  
_Ok, this is it. Just keep calm…keep calm…I've practiced this many times already. Everything is going to be fine…  
_  
"Next up 'When you say nothing at all' by Ikari Shinji!!!"  
  
_Damn…  
_  
Shinji walked timidly up the stage. He noticed that she was watching. Her eyes were wide. Shinji composed himself. With a clear and steady voice, he said:  
  
"Tonight, we gather here to rejoice, to celebrate our victory. All our pain, all our sweats and tears, have led us here. Happiness and peace await us."  
  
Everyone just stared at him. No one would have thought Shinji could say that. And he said that without shaking!  
  
"I wish to take this opportunity to thank everyone. But there is someone special I would like to mention…"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Without her, I would not have been able to carry on. Without her, I would not be here today. I…I…um…I…ah…"  
  
_Shit!!! I forgot what to say!!!  
  
_Silence...  
  
Cough Cough  
  
Silence...  
  
_Oh to hell with it!!!_  
  
"I love her. It is this undying love that keeps me going on. Asuka this is for you!!!"  
  
Jaws hanging open. Eyes threatening to pop out.  
  
"Way to go Shinji!!!"  
  
"You're the man!!!"  
  
The two stooges stopped eating for once and 'encouraged' their dear friend.  
  
Asuka blushed so hard until everyone could sense the heat radiating from her face.  
  
**_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark._**  
  
Everyone started clapping with the beats. Go Shinji go!!!  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka, love showing on his face. Asuka looked back at him, disbelief showing on her face.  
  
**_Try as I may I could never explain.  
What I hear when you don't say a thing…_**  
  
Maya: "This is too touching…sob…I love happy endings…sob sob…sempai…"  
Ritsuko: "Maya…"  
Maya: "Sempai!!!"  
Ritsuko: "Maya!!!"  
Maya: "I love you!!!"  
Ritsuko: "You-you WHAT?!?!"  
  
Maya tackled Ritsuko to the ground and started showering her with kisses.  
  
**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best…when you say nothing at all…_**  
  
Misato was feeling happy for Shinji. He has finally found his love. She let out a sigh. If only she was like Shinji. If only she had been brave enough to declare her love. Then he might still be here tonight…  
  
And then the special guest made his appearance…  
  
Misato looked up. She saw him!!! Was she dreaming? No don't let this be a dream!!!  
  
Kaji walked slowly towards her, putting up his ever dashing smile.  
  
Kaji: "How've you been?"  
Misato: "K-Kaji? You…you came back?"  
  
Kaji's face turned serious.  
  
Kaji: "Let me make up for the time I've lost, Misato." 

Misato reached up to touch his face. Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
Kaji: "Let us not run away again."  
Misato: "Kaji…"  
Kaji: "Let us face our love together this time."  
  
Misato was lost for words. Finally!!! Oh how long she had been waiting for him to tell her this!!!  
  
Kaji: "Marry me, my love."  
Misato: "You stupid jerk what took you this long!!!"  
  
With that they kissed fiercely. They started rolling on the ground. Oh my, this is not for kids…  
  
**_All day long I can hear people talking out loud.  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.  
_**  
Toji had stopped eating. He was staring at Hikari, who was happily clapping along with the song. She then noticed him looking at her.  
  
Hikari: "What? Is your stomach finally full?"  
Toji: "You know, they don't taste as good as the lunch you made me…"  
  
Hikari blushed.  
  
Hikari: "W-what are you trying to say?"  
Toji: "I…I um…I would really like it…if you make me dinner everyday…"  
  
Hikari's eyes widened.  
  
Toji: "From now…till forever…"  
  
Hikari smiled. She smiled and hugged Toji.  
  
Hikari: "Of course I will!!!"  
  
Toji let out a silly grin.  
  
**_Try as they may they can never define.  
What's been said between your heart and mine…  
_**  
Fuyutsuki looked at Shinji. He smiled. Finally the boy had grown up. He then looked at Gendo. Gendo was smiling too.  
  
_Yui would have been so proud of this. It has been long enough. Tonight is the time._  
  
Fuyutsuki: "Gendo…"  
  
Gendo turned and looked at him. There was something strange about the way Fuyutsuki was looking at him. Gendo's eyes widened. His face paled.  
  
Gendo: "N-no…D-don't say it…"  
  
Fuyutsuki: "I love you…"  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......!!!!!!  
  
**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best…when you say nothing at all…_**  
  
Kensuke looked around. Everyone had found their partner, even Toji. He had to do something. He had to find a girlfriend too. And then his eyes landed on her. She was so beautiful.  
  
_Yes…she is beautiful…she would make the perfect girlfriend…Oh my love…oh my angel…you've stolen my heart…_  
  
Rei watched curiously as Kensuke walked towards her. And then he knelt down and hugged her leg. This is totally unacceptable!!!  
  
And then he started rubbing his face on her leg!!! Rei was getting annoyed.  
  
Rei: "Can you get off me?"  
  
And then he started kissing her knees repetitively. Rei started pushing his head away. She pushed and pushed and pushed. Kensuke kissed and kissed and kissed.  
  
**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best…when you say nothing at all…_**  
  
Shinji looked dreamily at Asuka. And then to his surprise, Asuka started walking up the stage! Asuka grabbed another microphone and started to sing along with Shinji, hand in hand. Asuka looked truly stunning when she wasn't acting like a witch. No scrap that. Asuka looked stunning even when she was acting like a witch. But when she revealed her true self, like tonight, her beauty would simply take anyone's breath away.  
  
**_You say it best when you say nothing at all.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all…_**  
  
Shigeru was playing along with his guitar. Oh my god this is too wonderful! This is the most wonderful thing ever!!! He threw away his guitar and shouted.  
  
Shigeru: "MAKOTO!!! I'M GAY!!!"

Makoto: "REALLY??? ME TOO!!!"

They started kissing each other. The intensity rivalled that of Misato and Kaji. Of course, Ritsuko and Maya were not too far behind them.  
  
In the background, we could see a terrified Gendo running away from a hysterical Fuyutsuki.  
  
**_The smile on your face!  
The truth in your eyes!  
The touch of your hand!  
Let me know that you need me!_**  
  
Kensuke was still worshipping Rei as if she was an ancient goddess. There was a frown on her pretty face. She took her glass and splashed the water on Kensuke's face.  
  
Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss  
  
Her knee was now full of Kensuke's saliva. EEEWWWWW…  
  
_I will terminate you for this Aida.  
_  
She looked around for help. Then something caught her attention. She grabbed her plate. For Kensuke, it was a good thing that the plate was not made of glass; it was a bad thing that the plate was made of metal.  
  
Rei slammed the plate into his face. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.  
  
Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham!  
  
Funnily enough, the "Whamming" sound created a nice beat to the song.  
  
**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best…when you say nothing at all…_**  
  
Shinji: "I love you Asuka…"  
  
_Baka! You should have told me earlier. But it's all right…we have plenty of time ahead of us…_  
  
Asuka: "I love you too Shinji…"  
  
**_You say it best when you say nothing at all.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all…_**  
  
"Everyone sing it!!!"  
  
Everyone had now gathered together and put their arms around each other's shoulders. They started to rock side to side, singing along with the couple on the stage.  
  
Even Rei had started singing, although she was still slamming Kensuke's face with her plate. Poor Kensuke…  
  
Wham! Wham! Wham!  
  
And poor Gendo…he was still running away from good old Fuyutsuki…  
  
**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best…when you say nothing at all…_**  
  
Shinji kissed Asuka. Asuka kissed back.  
Everyone cheered.  
  
**_You say it best when you say nothing at all.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all…  
_**  
Such is the magic of song…

Such is the power of love…

Tonight, everyone set their difference aside and rejoiced.  
  
The End

* * *

Author's note: I know! I know the song itself doesn't match with the story! But don't you think the music itself fits the atmosphere? Anyway please REVIEW!!! I've typed out so many words for your reading pleasure, the least you can do is hit that REVIEW button and write me some encouraging words!!! 


End file.
